tfcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gray Mann
Gray Mann is founder and chief executive officer of Gray Gravel Company and the third son of Zepheniah Mann. He serves as the secondary antagonist of the comic series. History The smallest of the three Mann brothers, Gray was also the most intelligent of the three. He could speak perfectly by the time he was born, but was the weakest physically. Disgusted by how he could talk, Zepheniah Mann was going to smother Gray, but before his father could do so, Gray was abducted by a wild eagle and raised as one of its own. After being raised by his eagle abductor, Gray killed and ate her and her children before crawling back to civilization to build his corporate empire, Gray Gravel Company. According to Zephaniah Mann, in 1849, Gray Mann had threatened to blackmail him for his cache of "miracle" gravel. In 1971, Gray resurfaced, revealing that, like his brothers, he possessed a life-extending machine, albeit a more efficient and compact version mounted on his back. After luring them to a fake meeting using forged letters from each other offering a truce, he assassinated his twin brothers Blutarch and Redmond Mann to take control of their respective companies and absorb them into Gray Gravel Co. Gray created an army of robots to destroy Mann Co. facilities all over the world as shown in A Fate Worse Than Chess. Saxton Hale rehired the mercenaries, who had been fired from BLU and RED after the takeover, to defend these factories from the robots. In 1972, Gray surrendered the war to Saxton Hale, acknowledging that his war had turned into a stalemate reminiscent of the Gravel War between his brothers. However, he used the Mann Co. Challenge policy, which stated that the CEO of any company could legally seize control of Mann Co. if they beat Mann Co.'s CEO in unarmed combat, in order to pit Saxton Hale against his daughter, Olivia. Unwilling to fight a child, Saxton Hale conceded, giving up control of the company to Olivia. Six months later, Gray's Australium-fueled Life Extender Machine began to run low. In desperation, Gray uncovered Mann Co.'s safe of Australium. He discovered it empty, and deduced that the Australium had been stolen by the Administrator after finding a cigarette left behind at the safe. He proceeded to hire an unknown group of individuals to find the Administrator and recover the Australium. In A Cold Day in Hell it is revealed that Gray hired the Team Fortress Classic mercenaries to find The Administrator. Trivia *Gray was first mentioned in a birth certificate accessed via a link hidden in a blood stain on the banner of the TF2 Official Blog. *Additionally, an updated version of the last will of Zepheniah Mann was released shortly after the hidden link, revealing the secret piece of the will belongs to Gray Mann. *The smaller set of numbers along the bottom of the Barely-Melted Capacitor read 07180125. When split into four and translated into letters (A = 1, B = 2, etc), it reads "GRAY". *He murders his brothers Blutarch and Redmond in the comic Blood Brothers. *He has traits that are similar to the Spy. *At the last page of Loose Canon comic on cover of Life Extender Machine book there is a list of persons whom Radigan Conagher built machines to and dates of building. It lists the 17th of July 1874 for Blutarch, 3rd of August 1874 for Redmond and 14th of April (unknown year) for an un-named third person, presumably Gray. *He appears to have aged much better than his brothers, seeing as how he is still able to stand and has retained his hair. His better aging may be attributed to his more advanced life extension machine, which runs on a pure Australium core. *In The Shadow Boxers comic released during the Smissmas 2012 update, it was revealed that Gray Mann owns Gray Gravel Co., a company whose logo can be seen on the Gravel Pit and Frontier maps. *In Ring of Fired, Gray Mann has a young girl named Olivia with him who he claims is his daughter. *Dialogue in the Helltower Halloween map reveals that Gray is Zepheniah Mann's favorite son. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Mann family Category:Deceased